1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention pertains generally to gaming systems. More particularly, the present invention discloses a reel game in which some winning symbols are themselves miniature reel games, which, upon a triggering event, play while remaining inside, or embedded in, a full-size reel game. This includes both traditional win events and progressives associated with each embedded reel game or with associated a progressive with a collection of the embedded reel games.
2. The Prior Art
Reel gaming machines with static reel symbols are known. Current reel games use either mechanical reels or show a video representation reels. Various modifications have been made over the years to create additional interest in standard reel games. An example improvement can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,731,313 to Kaminkow, where a player can make manual requests to change reel symbols. Another is U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,675 to Poole, which discloses animal animations on reel symbols. There is room for further improvement in reel games.